Some computing systems may employ an actor-based model for performing of various computing operations. For example, actor-based models may sometimes be employed to perform operations associated with graphical objects in video games and other electronic media, operations associated with electronic mail, web services, and other operations. The actors may be, for example, computational units that are capable of maintaining state. For example, actors may receive and respond to various messages and may also send messages to other actors. Actors may, for example, change state in response to receiving of messages. In some examples, actors may be capable of performing various operations concurrently or partially concurrently with other actors, which may, in some cases, improve efficiency and allow improved utilization of modern computing processing capabilities. While the actor-based model may provide a number of benefits, it may also result in a number of drawbacks. For example, in some cases, it may be advantageous to allow various operations to be performed collectively (e.g., synchronously) on multiple different actor states, to allow operations to be performed atomically on multiple different actor states, and to allow synchronous communications and synchronous access to states between different actors. Many conventional actor-based systems, however, may not provide capability to perform operations such as those described above and other advantageous operations.